Fossil fuel vehicles produce pollutants and use natural resources that are typically not renewable. To reduce pollution, electric powered vehicles are becoming increasingly popular. For example, many cities are moving toward electric mass transit vehicles to reduce pollution. Mass transit vehicles powered by overhead power lines have disadvantages, such as high cost and unsightly overhead power lines. Battery powered mass transit vehicles have many advantages. However, most battery powered mass transit vehicles have batteries sized to run for an extended period between charging. A better solution is to incrementally charge mass transit vehicles at various stops along a route. Other types of vehicles may also benefit from road-mounted charging locations.